


I Spy

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Spy - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, jolex, otp, ring, season 14, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex proposes to Jo again. Will he finally get the response he wants?Inspired by Camilla’s Instagram post.





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Tonight was the night...again. This time he was sure he was going to get the answer he wanted. He was going to make sure the proposal was clear, he hadn’t gotten into a fight with her earlier, and most importantly she wasn’t married anymore. 

He hadn’t made it obvious. He made them dinner, like always because Jo burned everything. He made spaghetti with meatballs, which sure could be on the fancier same. It kind of was because he did light a few candles, but Jo luckily hadn't caught on. Alex wasn’t sure why, but he wanted it to be a surprise. 

“Yellow.” He tells her. 

Jo automatically starts looking around their loft. He couldn't remember who or when they started playing I Spy at dinner, but they both weirdly enjoyed it. “Um…the chairs at the small table.” 

“Nope.” He tells her. When she turns to look more he slips the black velvet box from his jean pocket to his lap.

“Yellow on the rug.” She guesses again.

“Yup.” It was actually the lamp shade, but he was getting antsy. 

She giggles and the sound makes him breathless. Alex loved seeing her laugh, especially when he knew he was the cause. “Starting easy I see. Okay, I like it.” Jo looks around the room once again while smirking. “Green.”

It takes Alex ten guesses before he guesses right. It was a blanket on the couch. “Sliver.” He tells her.

“Sliver?” Jo asks. Alex nods his head yes. “That's a new one.” She turns behind her. Alex quickly opens the box and places it in front of her. Jo turns back around. “The chains on the lights?”

“No.” Alex tells her then points down at the table. Jo’s eyes follow his finger. Alex can tell when Jo sees it because her eyes widen in shock. He grabs both her hands. “Josephine-Brooke Alice Wilson I love you so much. So much that I've given you like four proposal speeches.” She giggles at that. “Anyway, I thought I knew what love was. When I started falling for you I realized I had been wrong. I had no idea, but you showed me true love. You never tried to fix me. Instead you made me feel like nothing is wrong with me, which is quite an accomplishment.” Jo laughs at that. “I know you love me too. Your the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be the father of your children. I want everything with you. Will you finally marry me?”

She's blinking away tears at this point and Alex can't tell if that's a good or bad thing. She sniffles a little before answering, “Yes, of course.” 

“Finally!” He exclaims then leans over the table to kiss her. Once they break apart Alex takes the ring and puts it on Jo’s finger. 

“I love it.” She smiles at him. “I love you.” 

He takes her hand and admires the ring on her left ring finger. He knew he got it right. This was the right girl. Alex had finally done something in his life right.


End file.
